I Don't Hate You, I Just Want To Fit In
by BloodAsMyInk16
Summary: AU. Maura and Jane are in high school and Jane bullies Maura. Except outside of school Maura considers Jane a friend, they spend a lot of time together, laughing and talking. Maura confronts Jane about the bullying and they end up in each others arms.. How long will it last? Especially when Constance interferes...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks to one of my best friends for this idea! Really helped with my writers block. Anyway, the story is set in AU. Maura and Jane are 17 and in the same school. Drama unfolds.

xx

Maura walked down the hall, and there she saw her. Jane Rizzoli, her best friend, outside of school that is. In school Jane treated her like less than dirt, the lowest of the low. But outside of school they laughed and talked and played games. Complete opposite of what happens in school.

Maura walked past Jane to get to her locker and then she heard it

"Hey Bora"

The guys around Jane laughed and Maura kept her head down, walking ahead. What the fuck is Jane Rizzoli's problem. She is a decent person outside of school, one would even say she was nice. And one wouldn't think it based on her attitude in school.

Probably her trying to fit in.

It still hurts though. Having her laugh straight at you. Having her call you names.

And yet you are that much of an idiot to be friends with her outside of school. Why? Because if she left your life there would be a hole. A hole bigger than anyone else could fill. She is a truly wonderful girl...when she isn't in a group.

xx

At the end of the day, Maura walked out of the school and sees Jane standing by herself

"Hey Maur"

"Oh so its Maura now?" Maura hisses

Jane's eyes drop "I'm sorry Maura. I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't say all that shit to you"

"Yeah? So why do you say it then? You think I'm deaf? You think that having someone I'm so close with outside of school talk to me like I'm the bottom of the food chain makes me feel great? It doesn't Jane.." Maura tried to walk ahead and Jane took the girls hand

"Please.. Come for pizza?"

Maura sighs "Fine. Whatever"

xx

"Maura?" Jane asks handing her a slice of pizza "I am sorry, I don't mean to hurt you, I swear. I-I just, they, they, I have to fit in.."

"Why me? Of all the students in that place. Why me? I-I considered you a friend Jane and then you treat me like that in school and I feel hatred towards you again. You make me so mad Jane!"

Jane took the girls hand "I'm sorry Maur. I'm sorry I make you mad. I'm sorry I say all that to you. I'm sorry I don't stand up for you when they laugh and talk about you behind your back. I'm so sorry"

Maura stands "Lets face it Jane. This isn't going to change. You-You will say all this now and call me 'Bora' tomorrow in the halls.. I'm the bigger fool for thinking we were friends-"

"I am your friend-"

"This is how you treat friends? Call them names in front of others, laugh at them? ..If thats your idea of friendship I don't want to be your friend"

Jane stops Maura before she walks away

"I promise I'll change. I'll treat you proper"

Maura nods and turns to walk out, pausing and replying "I'll believe it when I see it"

xx

AN: Okay that was short. And I also need to apologise in advance, updates on this wont be regular for the next couple of week, but school is nearly over and after that I'll write more. So just bare with me for a couple of weeks. Review and let me know what you think of what you've read so far :) thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Maura walked into school the next day a smile on her face. Jane had promised to treat her better. This is going to be great, having one friend who cares.

She sees Jane standing with a boy she doesn't recognise. She walks over to Jane but before she gets the chance to say hello the boy starts talking

"Bora.. What are you doing here? Go hang out with the losers"

Jane's eyes went to Maura's then the boys "Hey. Dave, come on, lay off her"

Maura smiled and Dave turned to Jane confused

"You're loosing your touch Rizzoli. She's just some stupid nobody.."

Maura felt tears rush to her eyes but blinked them back and Jane said to Dave

"Just... Pick on someone else, yeah?"

"What? You actually like this chick or something?" Dave laughed

"She isn't all that bad, I sit with her in AP Science"

Dave tsk'd "Jesus Rizzoli.. I never pictured you as soft"

"Me? Soft? My ass. I'm just saying we should cut Maura a break. She is nice enough. There are plenty of actual douche bags to give abuse to.. Just, leave Maura okay?"

Dave's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped "Oh my god.. You have a hard on for this chick don't ya?"

Jane blushed "N-no" she stuttered and Dave laughed

Maura looked over at Jane, who had gone a deeper red and smiled.

Dave recovered himself and looked at Maura and back at Jane "Of all the chicks in the school Jane.. You picked her?" Dave walked away, still laughing, leaving Maura standing with Jane.

"Jane-"

"Don't.. I-I'm sorry"

Jane rushed off and Maura could've swore the girl was crying.

xx

Maura knocked on the door, mustering up all her courage and she felt a little disheartened when a boy answered "Yeah? What can I do for ya?" He asked

Maura smiled "Is this Rizzoli's?"

The teenage boy nodded and stuck out his hand "I'm Frankie Rizzoli, you are?"

"Maura Isles. I'm looking for Jane?"

Frankie nodded "No problem, I'll get her"

The boy disappeared and after a minute Jane appeared at the door

"Maura? What.. How do you know where I live?"

"I have sources. Anyway, I need to talk with you. Can I come in?"

Jane looked apprehensive but after a moment opened the door wider to let the girl in.

Jane walks towards her bedroom,

Maura following.

Jane walks in and gestures to Maura to sit on the bed. They sit in silence until Jane asks

"Why are you here?"

"You know why" Maura replied

"Maura... I-I'm sorry about today-"

Maura cut in "Why? Why would you be sorry?"

"Dave.. He said some pretty nasty things about you... that and me running off"

"Why did you run off Jane? We could've talked?"

Jane shook her head "No.. No we couldn't cause then you'd leave"

"Leave?"

Jane nodded "You wouldn't be my friend"

"Jane, I'm here. Doesn't that show you something? ..Jane, look at me"

Jane's eyes meet Maura's and the caramel haired girl saw tears in the brunettes eyes

"Jane. I wouldn't stop being your friend. How could I after what you did today? I've never had anyone stand up for me like you did today, that was wonderful. It made me feel like someone cared about me.. Thank you"

"Its okay.. He's a douche anyway" Jane smiles

"Thank you anyway. And Jane about what you told him-"

"Maura I don't want to talk about this-"

"Don't then.." Maura said leaning in and kissing the older girl.

As they pulled apart Jane blushed a deep red, as she did earlier that day and Maura smiled.

"That what you expected?" Maura asked taking the girls hand

"Better"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Rizzoli! Where's your nerd girlfriend?" A hidden person in a group of boys shouted as Jane walked by them the next Monday in school

Jane turned back "Hey, dick-breath, come out and say that to my face"

The rest of the group went quiet as a tall, slim built guy walked out and stood toe-to-toe with Jane  
"What did you call me dyke?"

Jane's eyes nearly burnt red with fire as she pulled back her fist, hitting they guy square in the nose, breaking it.

The boy cradled his face and Jane kneed him again as he was down, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Its best you keep your mouth shut prick. Don't talk to me and don't talk to Maura. You got that?"

"Y-Yeah sure. Not a word" The boy stuttered still trying to control the blood flowing from his nose and Jane walked on smiling

xx

"Jane what happened your hand?!" Maura asked looking down to the girls hand

"I was in a fight. Can you fix it?"

Maura nodded as they sat in the school bathrooms "Yeah, you knocked a knuckle out of place. This will hurt"

Jane nodded "Okay.."

Maura knocked the brunettes knuckle into place and Jane nearly cried from the pain, but instead muttered expletives.

Maura kissed the girl "Told you it would hurt"

Jane just groaned and Maura hugged her.

"You feeling okay now?"

"Yeah better than before any way. Thank you Maur.."

"No problem. Who did you fight anyway?"

Jane sighed "Just Ryder Harrison.."

"I thought he was one of your best friends?" Maura asked

"Yeah, was. He was hassling me this morning and it ended a little physical.. I'm fine though"

"Are you? Jane, its my fault these people aren't your friends anymore-"

"No it isn't. They aren't my friends, not anymore. Maura you showed me what low lives they are. And what a low life I was until I stopped harassing you. We used to pick on people, anyone just to seem tough, or fit into the group or whatever. It was wrong of me to do that to you, and I know I've said it already but I'm sorry we did that to you"

Maura nods "It's alright Jay. I've forgiven you. Stop apologising, really"

"Thank you Maur" Jane smiles

"No problem. No we better get to class, we've already skipped Math"

Jane smiled and kissed the girl one last time before they left the bathroom.

xx

"Jane? You want to come over to my house?" Maura asked as they walked out the school gates

"Sure. I'd love to" Jane smiled

"Good. I'll make us some dinner. Mother and Father are away so we'll have some peace"

"Away? Where?"

"On business. They are both busy people, I'm in charge"

Jane nodded "Are you alone a lot?"

"Yeah they are away often. But, I'm used to it"

"Maura, thats horrible.."

"Its fine Jane. Really, I don't mind it. It gives me time to study and work on projects and relax in general.."

"Is it not difficult? Like, having them away from you?"

"Its okay. It makes me appreciate the time I have with them more I guess"

Jane smiles "I get that. Wow, I didn't realise they were away a lot. How often do they get home?"

"Twice a month maybe?"

"Oh my god..."

"Its okay, I'm just happy to see them to be honest"

"Wow. You are really strong Maur"

Maura smiled "It's their job, I have to respect that. They keep me fed, dressed and happy. I can't complain"

"You can. They just leave you alone for weeks at a time"

"Again, I don't mind it. I'll survive, anyway..this is my place"

Maura and Jane walked up the driveway to Maura's house that looks more like a mansion

"Shit.." Jane muttered

Maura looked back at the girl "Yeah, I know"

"This is your house?!"

"No this is the guest house actually, our family house is next door"

Jane's jaw drops "Are you fucking joking?"

"Yeah, I am. This is our house, there isn't a guest house, although your face is priceless"

Jane laughed as they walked in the door "You bitch!"

Maura smiled "I'll give you the tour"

"Of course" Jane smiled taking in the lavish décor of the home.

xx

"Maura that meal was amazing" Jane said smiling

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

Jane's cell rang and she winced as she checked the time  
"Shit..."

She clicked on the call

"Hey Ma... Yeah sorry... Ma, is there any chance I could stay in Maura's tonight?... Really? Thanks ma! Okay, I promise, yes, I'll do my homework... Bye Ma, Love you too"

Maura smiled as Jane hung up "So... You're staying?"

"If you'll have me?"

"Of course Jay.."

xx

"Okay, which side do you want?" Maura asked

Jane looked down to her "What?"

"Side of the bed, right or left?"

"W-we're sharing a bed?"

"If that makes you uncomfortable I'll take the couch"

"No! No, I just don't know if I trust myself"

Maura smiled "You wont jump me in my sleep honey. Just lay down"

Jane lay on the bed "Shit, thats comfortable"

"You like it?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. Its amazing Maura. Thanks for letting me stay here"

"No problem, really. I like having you around"

"I like being around you too Maur. Now we should sleep" Jane kisses the girl "Night Maur"

"Goodnight Jay"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Review please.

"Jane... Can I tell you something?" Maura asked walking into the kitchen where the girl was packing her school bag getting ready for school

"Sure" Jane smiled and Maura lowered her eyes, avoiding eye contact with the girl. Jane noticed "Maur? Hey, whatever it is, tell me"

Maura sighed "Okay, my parents don't know I'm gay"

"I didn't think they would.."

"What?"

"You said they aren't around all that much, they wouldn't have picked up on things.. And you probably don't feel that comfortable telling them.. Am I right?" Jane asked and Maura nodded, tears in her eyes

Jane walked over to the younger girl and pulled her into a hug "Maur, don't cry. Come on, its okay"

"No.. It isn't.. Jane, I'm that uncomfortable with myself I cant even tell my parents I like girls...I like you. What the hell Jane! ..I'm so weak"

Jane wiped the younger girls tears "Maur, you aren't weak. You just need some more time. And I don't think you are uncomfortable with liking girls, I think your uncomfortable with your parents knowing you like girls"

Maura just stood there as Jane comforted her "Maura, listen okay? I went through this.. I think everyone who's gay goes through this.. Just, you tell them when you feel ready"

"What about us?"

"What about us?" Jane asked back

"Like.. What do I tell them?"

"That I'm a friend, Technically I am your friend" Jane smiled

"Thats true I guess"

Jane smiled and kisses the girl "Please don't stress okay? Everything will work out.. And if worse comes to worse you can come live with me"

Maura smiled "Thank you"

"Okay, we better go or we'll be late"

Maura kissed the girl again "Okay"

xx

"You want to stay over again?" Maura asked as they walked out of school that evening

"I wouldn't mind" Jane smiled and kissed the girl pulling her close

Maura smiles "I love when you do that"

"I love doing it" Jane smiled and then laughed "I just realised how that sounded.. I love doing it"

Maura laughed "I have to admit that is funny and extremely immature"

Jane tickles the girls sides and Maura jumps away squealing "Jane!" She laughs

Jane smiles "Come on, we better go"

Jane kissed the girl again, pulling her close and as they pull apart they both smile and walk towards Maura's house. Both of them failing to notice the man behind them..


	5. Chapter 5

Maura pulled the brunette on top of her as they kissed laying on her bed that evening when her cell rang.

"Ignore it" Jane mumbled in to kiss and Maura stopped her

"Cant. It could be important"

She looked at her cell and rolled her eyes

"Hello Mother-." Maura started and Constance cut over her

"Is it true?!"

Maura's brows furrowed "What?"

"That you..are carrying on with girls"

Maura looked shocked "W-what?"

"I said, are you carrying on with girls" Constance growled

Tears rushed to Maura's eyes "I-I don't know what to say"

"Yes or no would suffice"

"Yes. Yes, I have a girlfriend"

"Maura this isn't the time to be experimenting"

"Experimenting? Mother.. I.. love Jane, I'm not experimenting"

"Don't say that! Don't Maura! You don't love anybody you're 16.."

"I'm 17 Mother.."

"You are?!"

"Jesus christ Mother! You don't even know what age I am and you are trying to lecture me on who I can and cant love? That isn't how it works Mother.."

"I'm on my way home. We need to talk.."

"I've said all I've had to say"

"Yes well I haven't. I'll be home soon"

"Fine.."

xx

Maura hears the door open and and sighs

"Maura!" Constance shouts from the stairs "Come here!"

Maura walks out the bedroom door "Mother, whatever you want to say will you make it quick?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm in bed.. And I don't want to leave Jane for long"

Constance looks at her daughter "She's up there?"

"She is. I asked her to stay"

"Well ask her to leave Maura. We need privacy"

"She isn't here, shes asleep anyway. Just talk Mother"

"Okay. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? Thats the first thing you ask?!"

"Yes, why didn't you tell me sooner.. I could've got you help"

"Help?!" Maura growled "Help?! Are you kidding me! I don't need help! I need you to accept me!"

"Yes, well I'm sorry but I couldn't do that Maura. I-I couldn't"

"Why not? I love Jane, does that make me such a bad person?"

"Yes, it does Maura. You.. you are disobeying our Lord"

"Oh sweet Jesus" Maura grumbled " Mother if you want to be accurate, The bible says God loves all his children.. Unlike you"

"Maura don't be smart with me"

"I'm not being smart Mother. Listen, I don't care what you think, I love Jane."

Constance shook her head "Maura, Ask her to leave. I don't want you near her. I mean it, if you are caught there will be serious consequences. Do you understand?"

Maura nods "I understand.. But you are sorely mistaken if you think this is best for me. Taking the person I love most from me.."

"Don't be foolish Maura-"

"You are foolish Mother! This is foolish!" Maura hissed tears rolling down her cheeks.

She turned and walked upstairs and lay beside Jane crying. Jane woke up hearing the sobs and wraps her arms around the younger girl

"What happened?"

"I can't see you anymore.. And she thinks she can 'fix' me" Maura sobs and Jane holds her close

"Babe, It's okay. Hey, listen, we'll work something out, okay. Right now, you just try and sleep, okay?"

Maura nods and cuddles further into the girl "I love you Jane"

Jane smiles "I love you too Maura, so much. Sleep sweetheart."

Maura nods and Jane kisses her forehead.

"Sleep well baby" Jane kisses the girl again and steps out of the bed, leaving her asleep and walking out the bedroom door.

xx

AN: Review please


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay guys and dolls thank you for all the follows and favourites but could you review too please? Thank you..

xx

Maura walked into school the next day her eyes a deep red from crying. She woke up alone and then her mother started shouting at her again about leaving Jane alone.

She walked in and there was no sign of Jane. Where could she be?

Maura walks down to the end of the hall and still no sign of her.

She spends the next half an hour searching the classrooms and halls. Nothing.

Okay.. Something is wrong.

She takes out her cell and looks at the time, 8am. No harm in calling her, right?

She types in Jane's cell number and sighs when she hears the call connect

"Jane?" Maura asks and she hears crying on Jane's end of the phone

"Whats wrong?"

"Maura? Its Frankie.. Jane's brother?"

"Frankie, hi. Where's Jane? Was that her crying?"

"No. That was Ma. Maura, Jane was in an accident"

"What kind of accident?"

"Why don't you call down here. I'll fill you in then" Frankie says

Maura nods "Okay. Thank you Frankie"

"No problem Maura, we're at Mercy General"

"I'll be right there"

xx

"She was found this morning. The car did a pretty bad job on her. Her leg is broken and so is one arm. She is still unconscious though.. The doctors wont know what sort of neurological damage there is until she wakes up"

"Oh god.. Can I see her?"

"Of course. I'll bring you down"

xx

Maura walks in and sees Angela crying.

She wants to say something but she isn't sure what to say.

She walks over to Jane who looks so much paler now. Jesus. This is scary.

She places her hand on the girls forehead

"Ti amo Cara" she whispers to the girl

Angela looks over to her "You care for her Maura"

"I do.." Maura nodded not turning around to the woman instead running her hand along Jane's arm "I'm sorry about this"

"Why dear?"

"Because, she was leaving my house when this happened... I-I.."

"Don't blame yourself honey. It could've been anyone"

"I know.." Maura replied still looking down to Jane. The poor girl. 'I wish I could swap places with her' Maura thought as she kissed the girls cheek, feeling her cold skin in contrast to her warm lips.

xx

Maura sat looking down at Jane who is suppose to wake up any minute now. It's just after 2pm so she'll have to go soon in case her mother suspects anything.

She holds Jane's hand and then she hears it

"Maur.." Jane groans rolling over in the bed

"Jane, honey, I'm here. Open your eyes, come on, talk to me baby" Maura coo's

Angela walks over to Jane's bed and watches Maura talk to the semi-conscious girl

"Jane, honey. Wake up. Come on sweetheart"

Jane groans and rolls onto her side, facing both Maura and Angela.

"Keep talking Maura, she is responding to you"

Maura nods "Okay.."

Then she continues "Jay. Honey, come on, open your eyes sweetie. Baby, come on, you can do it, do it for me, just open your eyes for me Jane. Come on honey, you are so strong, just open your eyes"

Jane groans again and lifts her eye lids, her deep brown eyes meeting Maura's worried tear filled eyes

"Oh sweetie, your awake" she leaned down and kissed the girl and Jane kissed her back

"Maur? What happened?"

"You were hit by a car Jane.."

"I-I don't remember.."

"No. Your brain has probably blocked it out. Its okay. Oh Jane, I'm so happy you're awake"

Angela smiles "Hey Janie"

Jane smiles "Ma.."

"Hey baby" Angela smiles kissing the girls cheek "how are you feeling?"

"My arm hurts a little.. Other than that I'm good"

Angela cries tears of relief and Maura takes the older Rizzoli's hand "She's okay Angela"

Angela smiles "Thank you Maura"

"It's Okay Angela"

Angela hugs the redhead "Take care of my daughter"

"I will Ma'am"

Jane smiles "I-I hate to break up this beautiful moment but are the boys here?"

Angela smiled "Yeah. Frankie and Tommy are getting some dinner"

"Get me a hamburger?"

Angela laughed "Maybe later baby"

Jane yawns and Maura smiles "Sleep Cara. You are tired. Jane, I need to go home or Mother will suspect something.. But I'll call straight over in the morning okay? And I'll text you later,okay?"

"Okay Maur. Be careful getting home"

Maura kisses the girl "I will sweetie"

xx

Maura was laying on her bed that evening when constance walks in

"Dear, can I talk to you?"

"Mother, I don't want to talk"

"Maura. Please. I want to help"

"No-No you cant 'help' Mother. You know what would help? Approving of Jane and I being together. You hurt me last night saying what you said. I'm your daughter? How could you break me and the person I love apart? If that was a boy you would have no problem, but no just because its Jane you broke us up. She was so upset today Mother, and knowing I caused that, knowing you caused that, that just broke me"

Maura lied slightly but no point in guilt tripping if she wasn't going to do it right.

Constance sat on the bed "Maura you don't understand-"

"No, I don't. I couldn't possibly understand how you could do this to me.."

"Maura. I didn't want to hurt you, I promise I didn't. Its just, I don't see how I could agree with this?"

"Mother. I can tell you how to agree. Realise that I am your daughter and I love you. Would it be so hard for you to do the same?"


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Constance met Maura as she walked down the stairs "Maura... Can I talk to you?"

Maura nods and walks to the kitchen sitting at the table

"Maura, I was thinking about what you said to me last night, you're right. I should love you for who you are. You are my daughter, thats what matters. Not whether you like men or women.. Maura, you are you. If you love Jane... Who am I stopping you seeing her"

Maura smiled "Really?"

"Really. But I expect a meal with this girl, and I will treat her as I would've treated any man you dated. Maura, Dear, I do love you. I do. And if this girl makes you happy, then I cant stop you. But Maura, dear, please keep this private.."

"I will. Mother, thank you" Maura said pulling the older woman into a hug

Constance holds the girl and whispers "I just want you to be happy dear. I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner"

"Its okay Mom"

Constance smiled "Thats the first time you've ever called me that.. Its always Mother"

"Do you not like it?"

"The opposite. I prefer it. Maura, I'm sorry I just shouted abuse at you last night. I wish I could rewind time and we could've talked it all out. I didn't intend to hurt you... Or Jane"

"Mom, can I tell you something?"

"Of course dear.."

"Today, I didn't go to school. Last night, Jane was..hit by a car, I spent the day in hospital with her.."

"Is she alright?"

"I think so. She woke up before I left and we talked. I told her I'd call back today.. Would you like to join me?"

Constance kisses her daughters cheek "I'd love too dear"

xx

As they walked into the hospital room Maura smiled at Angela who smiled back at the the girl.

"Mom, this is Jane's Mother, Angela. Angela, this is my Mom"

Constance held out her hand to Angela "Constance Isles"

"Angela Rizzoli. Nice to meet you"

Constance smile when she looked up and saw Maura over at Jane's bedside, curling a piece of the girls hair around her finger and Constance noticed she was speaking Italian.

Angela smiled "Your daughter is very smart. She was speaking Italian and French here yesterday.. You did a wonderful job with her"

"You did a wonderful job with Jane too Angela. She truly cares for my Maura"

"Same with Maura. I saw that yesterday, God she was so worried for Janie. She tried to hide her worry, for my sake I think, but its not hard to spot in her. Janie spent all evening talking about her then.. Maura this and Maura that"

Constance smiled "You and Jane have a excellent relationship"

"We have. She is my angel.."

Constance nods "I understand.. How is Jane today? Any improvement?"

"The doctors said she's going to sleep a lot, give her body a chance to heal. They said she can go home in a couple of days, so I guess its not too bad"

"I'm glad.."

Constance and Angela both look up when they hear one of Jane's machines rapidly beeping.

Maura looks down at her girlfriend, terrified then presses the emergency call button in the back wall.

The doctors run into the room and ask Maura to step away. She looks back at Angela and her Mother who both look worried.

The doctors are like blurred figures, running from one side of Jane to another and Maura feels the tears run down her cheeks.

Then the doctors say it.

"OR 5. We need to stop this. Now"

Maura feels her knees go weak and before she knows it her mother and Angela are by her side

"Easy Maura. Come on, up you get" Angela says putting her arms around the girls waist as Constance hoists her up

"You alright?" Constance asks rubbing the girls back

Maura just shakes her head unable to speak. Jane just got a whole lot sicker.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rizzoli?" The doctor asked and Angela stands

"Is my daughter okay?"

"She has severe internal bleeding. When she got hit by the car, the impact caused a slow bleed to form thats why we missed it. We had to operate to try and patch her up. Ma'am, she died twice on the table but we got her back. She is alright now though, we've stopped the bleed but she is still unconscious"

Maura stands "And there is no internal damage?"

The doctor shakes her head "No. We are sure she is okay internally"

Maura nods "Thank you"

"No problem. Now, I'll keep you updated over the next few hours"

Angela nods "Thank you"

xx

"Is anybody hungry?" Constance asks the room, Angela, Maura, Frankie and Tommy

"I'd eat" Tommy said and Frankie agreed

Angela and Maura said they didn't want to leave and Constance said she'd bring back food for everyone.

"What should I get? Is Pizza okay?"

Angela took out her purse "Here, take some money I cant ask you to buy-"

"I offered. Its only a couple of pizza's anyway.. I shouldn't be long"

Maura smiled "Thanks Mom"

Frankie and Tommy smiled "Yeah Thanks Miss Isles"

Constance just smiled and left.

xx

She walked back in two pizza's, drinks and ice cream in hand.

Frankie and Tommy met her at the door and she handed over the pizza's.

She sat beside Angela who smiled "Thank you Constance"

"Its no problem, really. We have to eat"

"Still though, thanks"

Both women look over to the three kids sitting on the floor, who were laughing

Maura high-fived the older Rizzoli boy and Tommy looked saddened

"Thats not fair!" Tommy whined and Frankie laughed

"We were right Tom.."

Tommy sighed "I guess.."

Constance and Angela laughed as the three kids started talking again.

xx

Everyone was asleep. Everyone that is except Maura.

Maura sat at her girlfriends bedside watching the still unconscious girls chest rising and falling.

She's alive. Thats what matters.

Maura lay up on the bed beside the girl, holding her close.

"Jane, please... Please wake up" Maura begs cupping the girls cheek "Open your beautiful eyes and talk back to me, please"

Maura willed the girl to respond but nothing. Maura was upset that the girl hadn't woken up yet, but then she thought Jane is healing. Healing and sleeping, where she cant feel pain. That's probably best.

Still though, its hard not having her around.

xx

Maura woke up the next morning seeing Jane looking down at her

"Hey babe"

Maura jumped "Jane? You're awake?!" The girl smiled

Jane smiled "I am. Did anyone ever tell you that you look even more beautiful when you sleep?"

Maura blushed "Thank you Jane"

Jane runs her hand along the girls arm "Maura, what happened to me?"

"You had an internal bleed, the doctors were great and got you back to me"

"I'm sorry. You must've been so scared"

"I was. But seeing you now, that makes it all better"

"How long was I out?"

"Just a couple of days, how are you feeling?"

"Okay. Maura, thank you for being here"

"Of course dear. By the way, Mom apologised to me. She said we can be together"

Jane smiles "Good, I didn't really want to turn into Romeo and Juliet. You two are okay then?"

Maura laughs "We are. She told me she loves me.. She even bought us all dinner last night, I really think she's changing"

Jane smiles and kisses the younger girl "I'm glad Maur. I am"

Jane kisses the girls cheek and feels the tears running down them "Maur? Talk to me"

"I missed you. God, Jane. I thought you wouldn't wake up even though the doctors said you would. I-I just kept thinking the worst.. I'm so happy you are okay"

"I am okay. I am Maur. Don't cry baby"

"I love you Jane"

"Love you too Maur"


	9. Chapter 9

Maura and Jane were left alone for a while the next morning the whole time talking and laughing about anything that wasn't Jane's health.

Maura spent the whole time smiling. She was just happy to have the girl awake and talking to her.

Around an hour into their conversation Constance walks in.

"Maura, sweetheart. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm needed in New York but I have news, your father is on his way home. I haven't told him, if he has a problem, call me. I'll talk to him. I'll be home as soon as I can sweetheart. Love you" Constance kisses the girls cheek

"And Jane. You feel better. When I get back, if you're feeling up to it, I'd love to have you over for a meal. Okay?"

Jane nods "Of course Miss Isles"

"Constance, please. I'll see you later girls"

"Bye Mom"

"Bye Constance"

Constance leaves the room and Jane kisses Maura.

"She really is okay with us" Jane smiles and Maura nods

"I was as shocked as you were" Maura smiled

"Ya know, I'm so proud of you. You stood up to her and you got through to her. You are amazing Maur"

"I just stood up for us."

"It was hard though. She's your Mother. Standing up to her took courage so I'm proud of you"

"Thank you Jane"

"No problem baby"

xx

Maura's cell rings a couple of hours later and when she clicks on the call she hears her fathers worried tone

"Maura? Honey? Your mother left me a note saying you in the hospital. Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Daddy. I am. I'm just visiting a friend. I'll come home and we can talk"

"Okay dear. Be safe"

"I will Daddy"

Maura disconnects the call and Jane takes her hand

"It'll be okay Maur. You be strong. Call me and let me know what happens, okay?"

"Okay. I love you"

"Love you too Maur"

xx

"Daddy? I'm home" Maura shouted from the front door

Her father walked down the hall and wrapped the girl in a hug

"Hello dear. How are you?"

"I'm good Daddy. And you?"

"I'm excellent. Happy to see you Maura. So who's in the hospital?"

Maura nods "A friend of mine from school. She was hit by a car"

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. Is she okay?"

"She is. Thank God"

"I'm glad. Would you like some lunch?"

"Please. Could we talk Daddy?"

"If course baby. Everything okay?"

"Y-yeah.. I just wanted to tell you something.."

"Anything Maura"

"Okay, I-I.. Daddy, I'm gay"

Thomas looked back to Maura

"Thank you for telling me Maura. Can I ask you something?"

Maura nods

"This girl that was hit...Is she just a friend?"

"She is my girlfriend.." Maura says and Thomas nods

"Tell me about her" he says and Maura smiles

"You're okay with this?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? You're my daughter Maura"

Maura has tears rolling down her cheeks "Thank you Daddy"

Thomas looks up to his daughter "Maura, sweetheart don't cry" Thomas said hugging the girl close "You're my girl Maura. I love you and want you to be happy. Maura, if girls make you happy, then thats okay with me"

Maura nods "Thank you"

"Its okay baby. Now, lets have some lunch, then I'll take you back to the hospital to see this girl"

"Thank you Daddy"

xx

Maura walks into the hospital room, her Father in tow.

She sees Jane sitting up in bed talking to Angela.

Jane looks up and sees Maura

"Hey Maur" Jane smiles then she sees Thomas walking in.

Maura sits on Jane's bed and Jane looks up at her "Everything okay?"

Maura nods "Jane, this is my father, Thomas Isles. Daddy this is Jane Rizzoli, my girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you Jane" Thomas said shaking the girls hand.

Maura and Jane sit together and Angela talks to Thomas.

"So I take it went well?" Jane asks

Maura smiles "He said if girls makes me happy thats okay"

"I'm glad Maura, I really am"

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, the doctors said I can go home tomorrow" Jane smiles

"Really? Thats great Jane!" Maura says kissing the girls cheek

"Yeah, I should be back in school next week"

"I'm glad honey" Maura smiles holding the girls hand

Jane yawns and Maura squeezes her hand "Sleep Jane. You must be extremely tired"

Jane nods "I'll talk to you later Maur"

"Sleep well Cara"


	10. Chapter 10

*2 weeks later*

Jane was now up and around, back on her feet. She was thankful to be okay but she wasn't looking forward to this evening at all.

This evening was her dinner with the Isles family.

Constance and Thomas invited her to dinner, with Maura of course.

Still, even with Maura there, it's still nerve racking. These people are so lavish and she was..not.

"Jane?" Maura asks, knocking on the girls bedroom door "You ready sweetheart?"

"No..."

Maura walks in to the room, wearing her beautiful white dress that compliments her petit figure

"The car is here to pick us up sweetie"

"Maur... I'm nervous"

Maura smiles and walks over to the girl hugging her close "You have no need to be. Mother and Father adore you. Jane, you will be fine"

Jane nods "Okay... Lets go"

Maura takes the girls hand "You'll be fine baby.."

xx

They walk into the house and Constance and Thomas greet them at the door

"Jane! Dear, how are you now?" Thomas asked hugging the girl and Jane smiled

"I'm good, thank you. And yourself?"

"I'm great. Come, sit"

Constance smiles to her as they take their seats "You hungry Jane?"

"I am," the woman hands the brunette a plate with beef "thank you Constance"

They eat in a comfortable silence and after the meal Constance and Maura clear the table and Jane and Thomas retire to the lounge.

"Jane... Can I talk to you?" Thomas asks as he turns down the tv that had been in in the background

Jane nods "Of course Thomas"

"Jane, I like you. You are a very polite and caring young woman and I'm glad you are involved with my daughter but I just need you know, I don't like seeing her hurt. Now, I don't expect you to hurt her, you don't seem like the type but I just want to tell you, if you do hurt her I will be extremely unhappy and I wont fail to let you know how unhappy I am. You understand?"

Jane nods "I don't want to hurt her Sir. I do have her best interests at heart"

"Good girl" he holds out his hand, which Jane shakes "Welcome to the family Jane"

"Thank you Sir"

xx

"Daddy I'm going to walk Jane home" Maura shouted from the door

"Okay dear. Be careful, yes?"

"Of course. Bye"

"Goodbye dear" Thomas replies

Jane and Maura walk down the driveway, both admiring the beautiful summers evening

"Its beautiful tonight isn't it?" Maura asks wrapping her arm around Jane's waists

"It is. Tonight went well"

Maura smiles "Did Daddy threaten you?"

"No. He just asked me not to hurt you, which I wouldn't...anymore"

"Anymore?"

"I know we haven't really talked about it, but its just, I-I still feel bad over what I used to do to you in school. I-I was such a bitch to you Maura. I was horrible and I'm so sorry. So, so sorry"

"Jane. Please don't feel guilty. I've forgotten it. You should too dear"

"I know.. Its just, this evening when your father said to me that I wasn't the type to hurt you all I could think is I did hurt you. Everyday, when I harassed you"

"Jane. Baby, listen. I love you. I know its hard for you but just try and forget what was happening in school. You were like that and I wont lie, it wasn't nice but sweetheart when I looked beneath all that I realised you were better than that and it was all just a façade. I'm over it. You need to move on now too baby"

Jane nods "Okay. Thanks Maur, I needed that"

Maura kisses the girl "Anytime sweetheart"

xx

When they reach Jane's house, Jane invites Maura in but she sees the sun begin to set so she decides to leave before it gets dark.

"Be careful" Jane kisses the younger girl who hugs her

"Goodnight Jane"

"Night babe" Jane kisses the girls forehead before she walks down the road again.

xx

Maura is walking back to her home a smile on her face. The sun had set around ten minutes ago and the wind had gotten crisper.

Just as she turns the corner as she walks towards her house she feels the hand grab her shoulder and pull her to the ground, hitting her head off the curb as she falls.

What the hell?

She looks up to the figure over her, now blurred.

"S-stop. No!" she slurs as the man slides his hands up her thighs.

It has to be a man. The hands are too rough to be a womans.

She finds out all too quickly that it is a man when he pushes himself inside of her.

She cries, the pain unbearable. She feels like her insides are being torn apart.

It feels like hours. The hurt. The agony. When he does finally stand off her, she hears his heavy boots strike the curb.

She rolls onto her side, propping herself against a road sign.

She feels the burning in her lungs with every breath she takes. She needs to get home.

xx

When she does finally reach the front door, over an hour later she barley has the energy to knock.

"D-Daddy" she groans as the door is opened. The next thing she feel is her fathers hands on her sides

"Maura? Maura sweetheart, talk to me"

"He hurt me" Maura slurred and Thomas held his daughter close

"Its okay baby. I'm here sweetheart"

Thomas turns away "Constance! Call 911! We need paramedics!"

Maura drifts unconscious in her fathers warm embrace, the first relief from pain she's had in the last hour.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy?" Maura asks as she feels herself begin to wake up, her voice a lot hoarser than she expected

"Maura?" Thomas asks taking the girls hand "How are you feeling?"

"M'kay" Maura mumbles

"Jane is here" Thomas says squeezing the girls hand

Jane walks over to Maura and kisses her cheek

"I'm here Maura.."

"Jay.. He-he hurt me"

"Who did baby?" Jane asks sitting up beside the girl

"I-I don't know Jane.. He wore a mask. It hurt Jane. It-it was so sore"

Jane takes the girls hand "I know baby. I know"

Maura begins to cry and Jane holds her close "Its okay baby. Cry. I'm here"

Maura continues to cry for a while as Jane holds her.

She didn't deserve this. No one deserves this.

"Maura? Sleep. I'll stay here beside you. Just rest dear"

Maura nods and lays her head onto Jane's chest.

"Love you" she mumbles

Jane runs her hand through Maura's hair "Love you too babe"

xx

"J-jane... Jane.." Maura cried in her sleep and Jane attempted to wake her

"Maur... Maura wake up. Babe. Wake up"

Jane wakes the girl who looked completely terrified when she opened her eyes

"J-Jane..? W-where am I?"

"You're in hospital baby, remember?"

Realisation hits Maura and she cries again. Jane holding her close. Constance and Thomas look from their seats in the corner of the room to their daughter and they feel useless.

Their job is to protect her and they didn't even do that. They've failed.

Jane clears her throat "Baby? Maura, listen okay? I cant imagine what this must be like for you. But I need you to know, we are here. All of us. Anyone you want to talk to, we can sort that out. Whatever makes you feel better, I'll organise it. Please, please talk though. Don't bottle everything up. I want you to talk things over"

Maura nods "He..slammed my head on the curb and that made my sight go blurry.. He got on top of me and h-he slid his hands up my thighs.." Maura said, tears rolling down her cheeks

Jane takes the girls hand "If you want to stop sweetheart-"

"I didn't know for sure if it was a man, until he.. raped me. Jane, it hurt so bad. I-I was in so much pain and all I could think is how I'd prefer if he'd kill me rather than lie there through that pain"

Jane wipes the tears streaking her girlfriends face "It's over now Maur. He cant hurt you. They caught him, he was attacking another girl"

"...is she okay?"

Jane looked worried "She wasn't as lucky Maur. He-he killed her just before the cops arrived"

Maura nods "Okay.."

"Maura. He wont ever be near you again. I promise I'll protect you"

"You cant promise me that. You cant protect me the whole time anyway, if you could none of this would have happened"

Jane looked hurt "I know Maura. I'll try, I will"

"Its too late now"

Jane stood off the bed "Okay, you're snappy, I get that, I'm going to leave you alone for a while. Give you some time alone. See ya" Jane said walking out the door as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

If there was anything she could've done to protect Maura from that creep she would've. Anything.

She understands Maura's upset and angry. But whats all the snappiness towards her about?

She couldn't have done anything!

She'll just give her a break. Call back tomorrow, see if things are better. Hopefully they are.


	12. Chapter 12

"J-Jane?" Maura whimpered slowly waking the next morning, not fully aware of her surroundings yet.

She was met by silence and sat up in bed, noticing the room was empty.

She looked around and saw her mothers case sitting at the foot of her bed. At least someone's here.

She lays back down in bed and the images of her nightmare flashes back into her head.

The lucid dreams of her being pinned down, raped.

She feels the tears rush down her face and she grabs the side of the bed.

"No! No. No. No.." She chants trying to forget. Forget the pain, forget the horrible actions that feel as though they are permanently etched on her brain.

She's crying harder as more images flash into her mind. She feels the hand on her shoulder and then the images come to a halt

"Maur. It's okay, I'm here" Jane whisperers and pulls her close "It's over. It's over baby"

Maura cries into the girl and she holds the redhead close.

"J-Jane, you weren't here. I-I d-dreamed that h-he was b-back on me-"

"-He isn't. Its just me Maur. Just me. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I swapped my time with your Mom and Dad. They needed to go home. They haven't left since you came in.."

"I know.. Jane I was so scared when I woke up. H-how will I get better?"

"You will. You will feel safe again baby. I'll help you with that. I will"

Maura nods "T-thank you"

"No problem Maur. I want you safe. ...Maura I'm so sorry this happened, I-I should've never let you walk home-"

"-I suggested walking Jane. You couldn't have known"

"Still... I want you to be happy and safe and this- this isn't safe and happy"

"No it isn't. But as you said, It'll get better.."

"It will. Now,relax Maur. Here, let me in behind you, I'll rub your shoulders... Is that okay?"

Maura nods "Yes, please"

xx

"Jane... can I go home?"

Jane smiled "Are you sure you want to?"

"I am. I cant handle it here any more" Maura said then the doctor walked in

"Miss Isles, you can go home now if you'd like. We've done all the tests we need. Hope you feel better"

"Thank you" Maura nodded to the doctor and Jane took Maura's hand

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. I just miss my own bed"

"I understand. Okay, I'll call your Dad and We'll go then"

"Thank you Jane. I-I love you"

"Love you too Maura"

xx

AN: Okay. I might have maybe 2 more updates between now and sunday but then I'm away on a trip for a week and there is no internet access or phone reception :O (I'll die, slowly)

Anyway, I'm sorry. But I'll write as much as I can and I hope you'll all still read and review! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, Maur thats everything." Jane said dropping the girls bags into the room and she saw Maura sitting on the bed, gone deathly pale

"Maur? Hey, Maura? Look at me Maura!" Jane said placing her hand on the girls shoulder but immediately removing it when the girl jumped away

"I-I-I.." Maura mumbled,tears in her eyes

Jane felt helpless. What could she do now?

"Maura. Listen to me, you're in your bedroom, you're safe. I'm here Maura, me, Jane. I'll protect you, I'll keep you safe. Maura, talk to me"

After a moment, Jane cups Maura's cheek "Sweetheart, listen to me. I'm here"

Maura meets Jane's eyes "J-Jane?"

Jane nods "Yeah baby. I'm here"

Maura breaks down, crying her eyes out and Jane moves closer to the girl, wrapping her arm around her

"Maur, baby. Talk to me?"

Maura continues crying and Jane holds her. When she regains composure she whispers to Jane

"It was you"

Jane looks confused "It was me?"

"That was being raped... I-I tried to get to you, b-but I couldn't and every time I screamed for him to stop he just ignored me.. You were screaming for me to come and help you and it was like I couldn't move.."

"Maura. I'm safe. We both are. I have you"

"Jane? Will you stay here tonight?"

Jane nods "As long as its okay with your parents I'll have no problem staying babe"

"Thank you Jane" Maura said and Jane nodded "No I mean it...Not just for staying here tonight but for everything"

"You'd do the same for me sweetheart. It really isn't a problem Maura"

Maura nods and lays on the bed and Jane lays beside her.

Maura moves closer to the girl and wraps her arms around the brunettes waist

"Thank you Jane"

"Sleep well Maur"

xx

'You're powerless. He has you pinned down, laughing as you squirm beneath him. He rips your blouse and you cry as he slides his hands over your breasts, groaning and pressing himself against you.

You feel him against your leg and the bile rises in your throat. You feel as if you will vomit at any second but somehow manage to hold back.

He must notice you've gotten paler because he smirks. What a fucking prick.

This is getting him off.

You keep trying to kick. You know whats coming next and this spurs you on, you begin thrashing violently but that still doesn't stop him.

You cry for him to stop but he ignores you and thrusts himself inside you. This is the most amount of pain you have ever been in.

You start to give up, your body tiring. He had smashed your head pretty hard but up until now that hadn't been a problem.

You feel his thrusts speed up and you feel his length smash harder into you, the pain feels as if its killing you.

The tears are collecting on your cheeks when you feel him finish. He pulls out and laughs as you groan in pain. Your body feels like its on fire.

All you want is Jane. Jane can make this better. Jane can make anything better because she is wonderful. Not flawless, but in reality who is?

After this you wont be even close. You'll be broken. You begin to doubt if Jane can make this better now. Thats if Jane sticks around.. You wouldn't blame her if she left though She deserves better than some weak little rape victim who couldn't even defend herself..

What has this done to you?

Ruined your life. That pretty much sums it up'

"Maura! Can you hear me?" Jane says as Maura slips from her dream, nightmare sounds more accurate

"Maura? Hello. Baby, answer me?"

Maura whimpers, still feeling the pain from her nightmare

"J-Jane?"

"Maura open your eyes. Its alright"

Maura winces and runs her hand down to her thigh Jane notices and takes her hand

"Whatever happened, its okay. I'm here?"

Maura feels the tears rush to her eyes as she remembers the thoughts. Jane doesn't deserve you.

Its the truth. Shes here now, but what about later, when you still cant handle intimate contact. Will she stick around then?

Maura cries harder and Jane pulls the redhead close

"Whatever it is. I'm here"

"You promise?" Maura asks, almost childlike

"Of course Maura. What, did you think I'd just leave because of this? I love you. Don't think I'm leaving you baby"

Maura smiles a watery smile "Thank you Jay. You don't realise how much that means to me"

"No problem Maur" Jane kisses the girl "Love you"

"Love you too babe"

Jane holds Maura as she drifts back to sleep. Safe in her girlfriends arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Maura creeps down the stairs and goes to the living room. She looks to the hall clock, 3am. she just hopes she doesn't wake the whole house. To Maura's surprise, Constance flashes her a soft smile as she enters the room

"Mom? What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same.. Is everything okay with you?"

"Yes, I just think I'm overtired. Are you alright dear? Where's Jane?"

"Still sleeping, I left her, she was tired.."

"She really cares for you dear. Your Father and I saw that at the hospital, she was distraught.."

Maura sits on the couch "I love her Mom... A lot"

Constance smiles "I'm happy for you dear. I take it she loves you back?"

"Yeah she does.. Mom? Are you sure you're alright? You look very out of it"

Constance sighs and takes the girls hand "Your Father told me not to tell you, but I think I should. I was at the doctor today Maura.."

Maura looks up to the older woman "Why?"

"I-I had to get a scan done Maura. Remember those headaches I was getting? Yes, well, they did an CAT scan and found a brain tumour"

"W-what?" Maura asks a mixture of shock and pain in her voice

"Sweetheart, It-It's inoperable"

Maura is full fledged crying now and Constance holds the girl close

"Maura, sweetheart, listen to me. I'm okay. I have to go back to the doctors later this week. Maura, I'm not in any pain, I promise you, I'm okay"

"Whats going to happen?"

"I'm going to talk to the doctor and I'll talk to you properly sweetheart okay? I don't want you worrying though. I want to have fun not be upset, okay?"

Maura nods "I love you Mom"

Constance closes her eyes and pulls the girl into a hug "I love you too dear. Now, go up to bed. You need to sleep, tomorrow is your first day back at school"

Maura nods and kisses her Mothers cheek "Goodnight Mom"

"Night Maura"

xx

The next morning Jane knows something is wrong. She woke up alone and lately Maura had been staying in bed for longer.

"Maur?" Jane asked as they walked in the school doors

Maura turned to the brunette "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"No.. No, I really am not"

"Hey? Talk to me. Whats wrong?"

"Can we talk later Jay? I-I don't want to talk here?"

"Okay. Whatever you want. Lunch maybe?"

"Okay. Love you Jane"

"Love you too Maur. See you in Biology"

"See you then"

Jane looked confused as Maura walked away. She didn't have a clue what was going on.. The sooner lunch comes the better.


	15. Chapter 15

Jane walked into Biology and saw Maura sitting down the back of the class.

She walked down to the girl and noticed she had tears in her eyes

"Maur? Sweetheart? Whats wrong?"

Maura blinks the tears from her eyes "Hi Jane"

"Stop ignoring my question Maur"

"Can we go to the bathroom?"

Jane nods and walks up to the teacher, explaining that Maura was upset

The teacher nodded and let Jane go with the girl.

They walk into the bathroom and Maura pulls Jane close to her

"Mom's dying Jane"

Jane pulls away and meets Maura's eyes "W-what?"

"Cancer. S-she told me last night"

"Oh Maura, I'm so sorry" Jane says holding the girl "What's going to happen?"

"She said she'd talk to me properly after she talks to the doctor.."

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry"

Maura cries into Jane and Jane wipes her tears

"Here, how about we leave here, we'll get lunch and then we'll go shopping for something for your Mom?"

Maura gives Jane a watery smile "I'd enjoy that"

Jane takes the girls hand "Good. Lets go, sweetheart"

xx

"Jane I don't think thats Mom's taste" Maura smiles as Jane holds up the singing coffee mug

"There is a singing wine glass if that'd be better?" Jane said seriously

Maura laughed "I think I'll stick with jewellery Jane"

"Fine... She'd love the coffee mug though"

xx

"Woah! Maura! That costs half a million dollars.." Jane says in disbelief

Maura nods "Isn't it beautiful though?" Maura holds up the golden chain with small heart fastened at the end, a diamond at the centre of it.

"I have to agree, it is gorgeous"

"I'll take it" Maura smiles to the clerk, as she hands in her credit card, who smiles back and gift wraps the chain.

Jane holds Maura's hand as they walk out the door of the store "She'll love it Maur"

Maura nods "I hope so"

"She will"

xx

Maura walks in the door to the home greeted by Constance who smiled at her

"Hello Dear. Where's Jane?"

"She needed to go home. Angela needed her for something"

Constance nodded "That makes sense, between the hospital and here Angela must never see her"

"Thats true. Here," Maura said handing Constance the gift wrapped box "we went shopping today, I picked this up for you"

Constance unwrapped the box and when she opened it tears sprang to her eyes "Oh Maura. This must've cost you a fortune"

"It was worth it" Maura replied as Constance fastened the necklace on her neck

"Dear, you shouldn't have spent so much on me. Really, I'm alright"

Maura nods "I know, I just wanted to get it Mom"

"Thank you Maura. Its beautiful"

Constance kisses the girls cheek and Maura wraps her in a hug

They stood like that just content in each others company.

"I love you Maura"

"Love you too Mom"

xx

"I got you a present" Maura smiled handing Jane the wrapped box the next day in school

Jane looked at the box "Can I open it here?"

"Of course" Maura smiles as Jane tears the paper off

Jane laughs hysterically as she holds up the box containing the singing coffee cup Jane had shown her the previous evening

"You actually bought this?"

"I did. You obviously liked it" Maura laughed and Jane put the box into her school bag and kissed the girl

"Thank you"

"No problem Jay" Maura smiled

"Did you give your Mom the necklace?"

Maura nodded "Yep, she loved it. Thank you for taking me shopping yesterday Jane, It really helped"

Jane nodded and took the girls hand "No problem Maur. I'm just glad it helped babe. Now we should get to class"

"Okay" Maura smiled grabbing her bag and they walked to class together.

They truly were a great pair.

xx

AN: Thank you for all the reviews and favourites. Keep them up please :)


	16. Chapter 16

Jane woke up to her cell blaring. She looked down to the cell and noticed it was 3am.

Who was calling her this late?

"Hello?"

"J-Jay, M-mom is unconscious"

Jane shot up in bed

"Where are you?"

"Mercy West" Maura replied, pain in her voice

"I'll get Ma to drop me over"

xx

"How is she?" Jane asked as she ran into the hospital room

Maura shook her head "They wont say anything"

Jane wrapped her arms around the girl "Its okay Maur, lets ask one of the nurses when they come in"

Maura sat into Jane's lap and rested her head into Jane's neck

"I found her.. In the kitchen. She was on the floor, completely out for the count"

"Oh sweetheart. I'm so sorry. You must've been so scared"

"I still am Jay... She cant die. Dad isn't home and I-I didn't say goodbye.. She just cant"

Jane ran her hand down Maura's arm "I know baby. Maybe you should call your Dad?"

Maura nods "I should.."

Jane sees that the girl has tears in her eyes

"Maura?"

"How am I going to tell him this?"

Jane takes Maura's hand "Would you like me to call him?"

Maura nods "Please"

Jane takes the cell and walks out into the hall leaving Maura alone with Constance

Maura takes her mother hand

"Mom, please, please wake up. I-I love you Mom. I just... You have to wake up Mom, please"

Jane walks back in "He'll be here within the hour"

Maura nods "Thank you Jane.."

"No problem Maur-"

The doctor walks in chart in hand "Ah Miss Isles, sorry to keep you waiting. Is there another parent or guardian around?"

"Not yet. My father is on his way. But I'd like any information you have if you wouldn't mind"

The doctor nods

"Okay, Miss Isles, I'm afraid the news isn't great. Your mothers Cancer has spread, its travelled to her lungs and thats what caused her to collapse.."

Maura squeezes the Jane's hand as the doctor continued

"The brain tumour is putting pressure on her brain though. This is worrying us. We don't want to operate because of the placement of the tumour but we are afraid if we do not operate the tumour could rupture"

Maura nods "What do you suggest?"

The doctor sighs "Miss Isles, the only chance your Mother has of waking up is the operation. But I must warn you, the operation is full of risks, especially with the placement of the tumour. I suggest you call your Father, we don't have much time"

Maura grabs her cell and calls her Father. How has this turned so horrible so fast?

xx

The doctor walks back in when Maura's off the phone "What's the decision Miss Isles?"

"Operate Doctor, please" Maura says and Jane takes her hand

"Don't worry sweetheart, worrying doesn't help at all. All we can do at the minute is hope and pray that your Mom is okay. Lets just wait and see okay babe?"

Maura nods "Thank you Jay"

"No apology necessary Maur. Now we should get some breakfast, what would you like babe?"

Maura shrugs "I don't mind, you pick"

Jane nods and kisses the girls cheek "I'll run down to the cafeteria. I wont be long"

"Thank you Jane"

"No problem. I'll be right back"

"Okay. Thanks again"


	17. Chapter 17

"Daddy!" Maura cried as her Father ran up to her in the OR waiting area

"Hello dear. How is she?"

Maura kisses her fathers cheek "I don't know. They said it would be a lengthy operation because of the placement of the tumour.."

Thomas nods "Okay. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, Jane and I had breakfast" Maura replied as they sat down

"Good. And Jane?" Thomas said getting the girls attention

Jane looks up "Yes Sir?"

"Thank you for being here for my daughter. I'm glad she's got someone like you"

"Thank you sir"

Thomas nods "I'm going to go get some breakfast. I shouldn't be gone for long"

"Okay Daddy" Maura replies sitting back down with Jane

xx

"Miss Isles?" The doctor asks walking out of the OR a couple of hours later, covered in blood

Maura stands "Yes? Is she okay?"

"She is alive and we got the brain tumour" the doctor smiled a bright smile and Maura looked shocked

"Really? Thats wonderful!"

"It really is. Now, when she is a little stronger we will send her in to the OR again to work on the cancer that spread, but this was the best possible outcome Miss Isles. Your Mother is a fighter"

Maura had tears of relief streaking her cheeks at this stage and she shook the doctors hand "Thank you. Thank you so much"

Thomas walked back into the waiting room, coffee's in hand and saw Maura talking to the doctor and crying "Oh my God. Is she dead?"

Maura turns around and meets her fathers eyes, shaking her head "No. Daddy, they saved her!"

Thomas smiled and took Maura up into a hug, in turn lifting her from the ground

"Oh God! Thats wonderful!"

Maura cries into her Father. This is the road to recovery. Lets not pave it with negativity.

xx

Constance groans as she slowly wakes from her slumber

"Mom?" Maura asks taking the womans hand "Open your eyes"

Constance, after a minute, opens her eyes

"Maura" she smiles and Maura kisses her cheek

"Mom I'm so glad your awake!"

Constance smiled softly "What happened to me Maur?"

"You collapsed Mom. I called the ambulance and the Doctors told me that y-you could die.."

Constance nodded and took Maura's hand as she continued

"They did an operation Mom and they got the brain tumour"

"W-What? They got it?!"

"Yeah" Maura smiles "Isn't that great?"

Constance smiles and hugs Maura "I'm delighted Maura"

"I am too. Daddy and Jane are here too. They are just getting lunch I think"

Constance smiles "Your Father must've gone out of his mind"

Maura smiles softly "Yeah and I did. In fairness, Jane calmed me down and I calmed Daddy down"

"Jane loves you. You keep her Maura. Don't let that girl go"

"I wont Mom, I promise"

"Good Girl. Now what else is wrong? You are obviously keeping something from me"

"What tells you that?"

"I think I know when your hiding on me Maura"

Maura bites her lip "I think you should let the Doctor tell you"

"Maura, I'd feel better if you told me"

"You sure?" Maura asks and Constance nods

"The Cancer spread, it's gone to your lung"

Constance nods "Okay... What can they do?"

"Operate, thats what they said anyway.."

Constance notices Maura has tears in her eyes

"Sweetheart, sit with me" she pats the bed and Maura sits down

"Maura. Don't be upset. I'm okay aren't I? Now, don't cry honey. I'm happy. We should be happy Maura"

"You're right"

"Aren't I always?" Constance smiled and kissed Maura's cheek.

Constance was Thankful she wasn't in as much danger as she previously was. But this is considerably better.

Thanks to Maura who found her in time, Or this could be a whole lot different...


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Okay, I'm marking this story complete because to be honest I'm kinda running out of places to go with it. I had ideas of where to go but they all fizzled out.. (Hate when that happens!) anyway, I hope this ending satisfies everybody :) And I wrote this when I should've been packing so be happy! don't forget to review! Thank you!

xx

*2 Months Later*

"Kids! Are you ready?" Angela shouted up the stairs to Frankie, Tommy, Jane and Maura, who over the last few months was like an adopted daughter to her

"Yeah Ma! Be right down" Tommy shouted and Jane was pulling her dress on over her head when Maura walked in

"Well, well, you wore a dress. I think you have a fever, should we call a doctor?"

"Ha ha very funny" Jane said and Maura smirked at her

"Seriously though, Jane, Mom doesn't mind if you wear just formal trousers and a blouse or something. You don't need to wear a dress if you don't want to"

"I do. We were invited over and I'm sticking to the formal dress code... Can you zip me up?"

Maura smiled "Sure. By the way, I forgot to mention, I had a full nights sleep last night"

Jane smiled "Maura thats great. I'm so glad"

"Me too. For a while after the attack I thought I'd never sleep properly again.. It was hell"

"I know. Just by the way you held yourself I knew you were hurting. Maura I'm so happy for you to be finally getting over this"

Maura kissed Jane and put on her jacket "Thanks honey. Now, lets go, we don't want to keep everyone waiting"

They walked down stairs seeing Frankie and Tommy in suits. Jane smiled "Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes.." She teased and Frankie looked up at her

"I don't know why you're laughing sis, look at you. This is the first sign in 17 years any of us have seen to show you're a girl"

Jane went quiet and Maura smiled at Tommy who laughed "He showed you Jane"

Maura herself laughed and Jane turned to her "Who's side are you on"

"Jay, you have to agree, this is the first time in a long time you've worn a dress"

"-First time ever" Frankie retorted and Jane slapped him on the side of the head

"Go. Get into the car"

Maura laughed as the boys left and Jane turned back around to her and pulled her close

"Is it that obvious?"

"Is what that obvious?"

"That I'm gay?"

Maura looked confused and shook her head "I'm lost.."

"Well, see, Its just that the boys said I never dress girly and that I never really show I'm a girl.. I was just wondering, is it that obvious I'm gay?"

"Jane. You aren't comfortable in dresses or skirts, thats doesn't show off that you're gay, it shows off that you aren't comfortable in dresses and skirts. Seriously, you are reading way too much into it. The boys were just looking for a laugh. Don't let it bother you" Maura said kissing the girls cheek and Jane smiled

"Thank you"

"Anyway, they are just a bunch of stereotypes, example one, I wear dresses and skirts and I'm gay. Seriously Jane, what you wear doesn't show off your sexuality.."

"Thank you. Now does this dress look weird?"

"Do you feel comfortable?"

Jane shakes her head and Maura squeezes her hand "Run. Run up and get changed. Throw on some formal trousers and blouse. You will look fine"

"You sure?"

"I am. Go Jane, seriously. I'll get Angela to wait"

"Thanks Maur" Jane said turning and running up the stairs leaving Maura sitting on the steps

"That was nice what you said to her" Angela said walking into the hall

Maura smiled "I knew she didn't want to be in that dress"

"Still. You are really sweet Maura. You are a very good match for my daughter"

"Jane is sweet too. She just shows it differently" Maura smiles

Angela looks up to the top of the stairs where Jane is standing in a dark red blouse and black formal trousers

"This okay?"

Maura turns "I-It's perfect Jay. Now lets go"

Angela walks out ahead of the girl and Jane takes Maura's hand. Before they get into the car Maura turns to Jane "You look so sexy in that Jay" she whispers and Jane blushes and opens the door, waving Maura in ahead of her, leaving her beside Frankie

She sat in and heard the boys start talking

"So Janie, the dress was too girly huh?"

Jane smiles "Actually, Maura thinks I look better in this than the dress. Have to keep my woman happy don't I?" Jane winks and Frankie smiles

Then Jane feels the slap to her side "Stop being so vulgar" Maura says sternly

"Thats not vulgar! Ya know whats 'vulgar'?" Jane asks and puts on her best impression of Maura's voice "You look so sexy in that Jay"

Maura blushes and they two boys and Jane laugh.

Angela gets into the car and turn to the four of them "Whats so funny?"

This causes the three Rizzoli children to laugh harder and Maura to blush a deeper red

xx

As they walk into Maura's house Frankie lets out a whistle "Swanky!" He exclaims until his eyes are brought to a nude sculpture of a woman by the dining room entrance

Maura notices the boys line of sight and sniggers elbowing Jane to get her attention.

Jane saw her brother over by the sculpture and slapped him on the side "Keep walking weirdo"

Frankie smiles and winks "I see why you like staying here so much"

"I think there is another beautiful body that keeps me here, other than the statue"

Frankie smirks and Maura walks in to the dining room ahead of them both "What will I do with you two" she says loud enough for them to hear and Frankie high-fives his sister.

As they all take their seats Thomas walks in with the chicken and Constance walks in behind him carrying wine

"Its ready" she smiles and kisses Maura's cheek

Maura smiles "Well? What happened?"

Constance nodded "Impatient as ever I see. Okay, well you all know I called you here to tell you what happened today at the hospital" Constance smiled "They cleared me. I'm cancer free!"

Maura stands up and hugs her Mother "I'm so happy Mom"

"Me too Maura. I really am delighted."

Maura sat back down and Constance began speaking again "I also have something else to say.. I retired from work"

Maura smiled "Really?"

"Yes dear. When I was sick I realised I'm away from you too much. I missed nearly all your childhood which was a disgrace. So yes, I'm retiring and spending my time with you"

Maura has tears in her eyes when Constance sits back down and begins plating up dinners.

This couldn't be anymore perfect. This time twelve months ago she had basically no one. Now she has two families who love and care for her. Life is perfect.

xx

AN2: REALLY CHEESY! I know! But lets just accept that I cant finish a story without it being really corny and move on! Hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think? Thank you :)


End file.
